


Shikon no Dragonball

by cheshirejin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragonball fans might find the plot a little familiar  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shikon no Dragonball

crossposted from InuComedy Club  
  
Title: Shikon no Dragonball  
Author:cheshirejin  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 236  
Warnings: may resemble episode 12 of Dragonball

 

“At long last, the shikon no tama is mine!” Naraku cackled evilly, as he held up the necklace containing the now tainted and darkly gleaming gem. Raising the jewel into the light he studied the deep, tainted swirls of energy within it for a moment. With a malicious grin, he prepared to make his ultimate wish. Unfortunately for him, he was so enraptured with the jewel that he failed to notice the small ball of fur hurling toward him from behind. A clever, quick hand darted out as its owner whizzed by grabbing the jewel from Naraku’s grasp moment before he could make his wish.

 

“I wish for the world’s most comfortable pair of underpants” Shippo cried, knowing it would probably be his final words. The jewel in his hands glowed brightly, blinding everyone momentarily before fading away for good as a dainty pair of pink panties fluttered down from somewhere high above.

 

Glancing back in trepidation, all of his fears for himself dissolved as the individual demons that had agreed to Naraku’s domination for the promises he made realized they were not going to attain their goal and turned upon each other.

“I’ll be damned; the little shit just might have saved the world.” Inuyasha said in a bemused voice as Kagome beamed at the little kitsune, who was dancing around with a pair of panties on his head, with pride shining in her eyes.

 

  


  



End file.
